The british miss and the chevalier français
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Del odio al amor existe solo un paso
1. Cuando no es como es debido

Pacientemente se encontraba el inglés, leyendo uno de sus múltiples libros en los jardines de la academia, no le gustaba la biblioteca pues ahí, estaba el famoso Bad Friends Trio, que sólo la usaban para todo, menos leer, quizá eso no era razón de su incomodidad pues como fuese, el pudiera simplemente no hacer caso y concentrarse en su lectura, sin embargo lo que le molestaba rotundamente era la presencia del francés, que, cada vez que lo veía tenía una buena razón para sacarlo de sus casillas

aparte de que ya tenía mucho con soportarlo 6 horas al día, incluyendo receso y algunas actividades extra-curriculares, como para seguir en su hora más preciada después de la hora del té, es decir, aquel momento de la tarde en la que podía perderse del mundo exterior y leer relatos tan fantásticos pero creíbles e incluso escribir alguna anécdota. El reloj del gran edificio marca las 4:30 de la tarde, Arthur debe volver a clases, sin mucho ánimo deja aquella banca bajo esa agradable sombra de árbol, tomo los libros y su mochila, dirigiéndose con ellos hasta su casillero, diez minutos y su clase comenzaría, diez minutos para volver a ver al francés, diez minutos únicamente de libertad, diez minutos que se volvían nueve, noto que tenía clase de deportes, y odiaba llegar tarde, dejó ordenados los libros dentro de ese frío cubo de hierro, cerro y camino a pasó firme y rápido directo a la cancha, como siempre...era el primero, alguna vez creyó que su puntualidad era obsesiva pero por favor! los demás países de europa eran unos impuntuales, unos miserables e impuntuales, que se esperaba de países como ellos, al menos ese siempre fue su pensamiento, como no había nadie tuvo la confianza de poder cambiarse ahí mismo, ya que a 6 minutos de que comenzará la clase se volvería un miserable e impuntual país como los demás, tenía la seguridad de que alguna hadita le dijera sí alguien se acercaba, se quitó el pantalón, quedando en boxers británicos, sacó el short de su mochila, lo mismo con los tenis y la camisa deportiva, suspiro pesado y se dispuso a quitarse la camisa de vestir, sintió un poco de frío así que se apuro a ponerse la camiseta, doblo la ropa y la metió a la mochila, en fin se dio cuenta que había vuelto a guardar el short y busco nuevamente entre sus prendas, vistiéndose rápidamente, pero de nuevo se sintió helado, al escuchar detrás de el una voz que repugnaba más que cualquier cosa, una voz grave y con un acento fastidioso -Coucou L'Angleterre~  
>Arthur volteó, esperando que no lo haya visto cambiándose, y porque su hada no le aviso de esa desagradable visita? acaso...SÍ FRANCIS LA HABÍA SECUESTRADO, en esos momentos sólo pensaba en aquel dilema<br>-Ah...Good Afternoon French- únicamente contestando por educación, torciendo la boca en señal de disgusto  
>-que sucede mon cheri? no es la primera vez que veo tú trasero tan gordo- contestó con sinismo, Inglaterra se helo aún más de lo que ya estaba -siendote sincero... me agrada que te alimentes con scones, hacen que rellenes muy bien el<p>

short- destacando supuesta lujuria a tan burlon comentario  
>-ajajaja...no eres gracioso idiota!-destacando toda repulsion y sarcasmo posibles, francia sólo sonrio, acaricio la mejilla izquierda del ojiverde, y le soltó una nalgada, maliciósa y sumamente sonora, al inglés no le cabían los colores en la cara, tenía tantas emociones encontradas, no sabía sí sonrojarse, matarlo, llorar o simplemente ignorarlo, pero su sentido común reino en esos momentos, así que sólo ignoro, los demás llegaron a la cancha, tan impuntuales como siempre, era clase de estiramientos, al momento en que el profesor dijo 'parejas' toda europa huyó de francia, incluso sus amigos, sólo un alma solitaria se quedó en medio, carnada para el león, y como no había nadie más...<br>-bien francia- decía el tsundere -sí siento cualquier parte de tú cuerpo invadiendo mi espacio vital...te mataré...entendido?  
>-oui~<br>aún así el inglés quedó desconfiado y con algunos miedos como el agacharse, tanto dándole la espalda como mirándolo de frente, pasó saliva y se tiro en el suelo para hacer abdominales, francis únicamente se puso de rodillas en el suelo y tomo de los tobillos al inglés, pero este no subía lo suficiente  
>-espera te ayudó- se acercó con sus rodillas mantenía los tobillos del británico juntos, lo tomo de los hombros y lo ayudó a subir un poco más, quedando en una posición sugerente, francis inclino un poco la cabeza y se acercó a los finos labios del contrario, apenas rosandolos<br>-aa...UNO!-grito presipitado y descendiendo de era misma manera, francia se hizo para atrás, contando cuantas hacia su compañero.


	2. Sucede algo

no sólo fue un intento el del francés, ocurrieron por lo menos unos 10, esporádicamente en las abdominales, aún así, lleno de vergüenza tuvo que seguir siendo la pareja de deportes del francés, quisiera o no tenía que soportarlo, a veces tragándose el orgullo, otras haciendo pequeños accidentes para golpear a francia que aún siendo maltratado no cesaba con sus intentos. Sólo Arthur pudo decir en su defensa lo cuan agradecido que estaba con el término de la clase, siendo así el primero en entrar a los dormitorios, estaba tan enojado, indignado y sonrojado que al entrar a su habitación, azoto la puerta, un hecho que consideraba detestable, un signo de la falta de clase que un hombre podría tener, pero su mente estaba ocupada en las 100 formas más prácticas para hacer sufrir a un francés, que en las clases de etiqueta de su infancia, suspiro, decidió tomar un baño caliente y relajante, olvidarse de aquel asunto, lleno la bañera, después de despojarse de su ropa entró en aquella tina, el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho, cerro los ojos y se acomodó, entró en un transe, o quizá quedó dormido, el va y viene del agua caliente, el silencio de la habitación y el pesado día de clases, habían hecho que el inglés pensara en el francés, de una forma sumamente extraña, lo imagino ahí, bañandose junto a el, regalandole carísias, diciéndole que le amaba, besándo su pierna, subiendo el beso hasta llegar a...  
>-EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSO!-y así gritando salió del transe, sonrojado mas por el vapor del agua que por el mismo pensamiento, decidió no volver a leer alguna novela rosa hasta sacar su odio rotundo por el francés. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando la calma del dormitorio se rompió, escocia había llegado<br>-oye conejo idiota! estas aquí? -mientras tocaba la puerta del baño  
>-que quieres?<br>-avisarte que necesito está noche el cuarto sólo  
>-pero que diab...gales y las irlandas lo saben?<br>-sí imbécil, así que sacas tú escualido trasero  
>-y donde crees que voy a dormir?<p>

-no me interesa en lo más mínimo, tendrás algún amigo a quién acudir no?  
>acto seguido el silencio reino por unos momentos, podría ir con estados unidos pero, escocia estaba saliendo con el, así que de se seguro estaría ocupado está noche, acudir al japonés también era una buena opción pero, tenía a sus hermanos ahí y con hong kong mientras durmiese sería peligroso, ir con australia y nueva zelanda parecía una salvación pero a pesar de todo compartían cuarto con wy, no quería malos entendidos con nadie<br>-conejo...vives  
>-ah sí...-suspiro pesadamente el inglés<br>-bueno ya, desocupa el baño, habemos personas con ocupaciones verdaderamente importantes.  
>Y así Arthur fue sacado de su habitación, eran las 7 de la noche y no tenía donde dormir, pensó en ir con rumania o con noruega pero en sí le llegaba a dar miedo los actos vampiricos de uno y los conjuros originarios de tribus de escandinavia del otro, pensó en canadá, pero a no más de 3 segundos se le olvido, su última idea y la que menos le parecía fue francia<br>-prefiero que me pongan fuegos artificiales en la pijama, llamen pedofilo, un trol me coma y un vampiro me muerda antes de ir con ese imbécil- replicó el rubio -esa banca se ve cómoda- decía con fastidio, no quería aceptarlo pero francia era el único que le quedaba aunque temía por su virginidad, lo medito por lo menos 30 minutos sentado en una banca mirando hacia el cielo como sí la respuesta estuviera escrita con el polvo de las estrellas, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia el comedor, tenía hambre, y no había otra solución que la beneficiensia, el comedor escolar,dedicados a los países de pocos recursos donde trabajaban los italianos, el mexicano, el chino y por supuesto el francés.  
>Entró lentamente como sí lo mirarán, con miedo a que lo vieran, pero de alguna manera todos los países estaban ahí, ricos o extremadamente pobres,conviviendo, incluso sus hermanos Irlanda Norte y la República estaban ahí, se pudo sentir más tranquilo, tomo un plato y comenzó a buscar entre los platillos, lasagnia, pizza, cochinita pibil, pollo agridulce, entre otros, nada lo convencía, todo tenía buen color y olia bien, así que improviso un plato de fish &amp; Chips, poniendo una mojarra con varias papás y demás vegetales, hecho un vistaso a la cocina, estaba sola, suspiro con fastidio y se sentó en una mesa alejada de los demás pero que todos le pudiesen ver, a nadie le sorprendió ese hecho y muchos soltaron comentarios como "se había tardado" o "entendió" -Jolines, mira a tu novio Francisco por primera vez en su vida está comiendo algo decente- grito un poco el español<br>-quieres cerrar la boca! mon ami?-dijo con un leve enfado el francés, pasando su cabello hacía atrás  
>-ja! pero que tenemos aquí, un especímen cejon!- levanto su rasposa voz el pruso, francia sólo lo miro- tan einsam como siempre...<br>inglaterra ignoraba lo que decía el albino, pues estaba celando inclusive el corte de la verdura que comía  
>-ah no esperen...sí el tiene amigos imaginarios pero tiene- Francia no pudo soportar mi uno más, tomo al pruso de la camisa y lo azoto contra una pared<br>-que te sucede? eh?-pregunto serio el francés, todos quedaron perplejos, francia se peleaba con su mejor amigo por... la persona que peor le trata  
>-vamos francis relajate haciéndote el héroe no conseguirás que te ame<br>francia no lo soltaba, lo miraba aún más desafíante  
>-cierra la boca de una buena vez<br>-te atreves a retar a ore-sama?  
>Francia lo soltó, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí<p>

inglaterra no dudo después de acabar de comer salir tras el francés, había hecho algo bueno por el, y por lo menos merecía un gracias, aunque la idea no le agradara del todo, lo siguió, el francés iba con las manos en las bolsas caminando como sí fuera una pasarela, aunque en el fondo deseaba derrumbarse de coraje, inglaterra corría tras de el  
>-o..oye francia espera-gritaba corriendo lo más rápido que el cansancio le permitía, francia dejó de caminar justo enfrente de la fuente, volteó y le<p>

miro, el anglosajón se paro enfrente del galo  
>-eh en fin te diré gracias por defenderme de prusia, no era tan necesario pero aún así ya lo dije, y no te hagas el importante, no interesa que haya pasado porque tú sigues siendo la persona que mas detesto e inclusive odio, aunque seas guapo y me pierda en esos ojos no quiere decir que sienta lo que tú por mi, claro sí el pruso tuvo razón, bueno ah...-sonrojado por sus palabras se dio media vuelta<br>-L'Angleterre-el ojiazul lo tomo de la muñeca, jalandolo un poco, inglaterra volteó por el jalón, fue amarrado en un suave abrazo, francia lo tomo del mentón y le acercó a su cara, con el mismo rose de horas antes beso los labios del anglosajón, al principio inglaterra luchó por su libertad, cerro fuertemente los labios, pero aún así francia devoraba esa boca, un escalofrio recorrió al inglés, bajo la cabeza y escondió su sonrojo  
>-holy shit french-únicamente dijo eso y se le abrazo, quizá y únicamente era el calor de ese instante pero su corazón latia rápidamente, se acurruco en el pecho del otro, sintiéndose un tanto feliz<p> 


	3. Del odio al amor solo ahi un paso

La fuente salpicaba un poco, pero en esos momentos tener al ingles cerca de el era lo único que le importaba, el galo, sonreía mientras acariciaba la rubia y alborotada cabellera del ojiverde, lo había soñado por mucho tiempo, era impresionante la exactitud de ese momento, cada palabra, el motivo, incluso el escenario, era tan perfecto que asustaba, Inglaterra levanto levemente su cabeza, para mirar los ojos profundos de Francia, el sonrojo era inevitable, en realidad el nunca lo había visto de esa forma, jamas había visto sonrisa tan linda marcada en esa cara tan varonil, aunque nunca pensó que esa sonrisa era para el, los motivos sobraban para seguir abrazados por un rato mas. El calor de la noche comenzaba a desaparecer, pero ninguno de los dos tenia frió, el reloj marcaba las 9:00 de la noche, la hora exacta en la que el británico comenzaba a tener sueño, bostezo levemente, tapando su rostro al bostezar como la etiqueta inglesa marcaba, Francia se rió un poco de cuan educado y lindo le parecía Arthur, sin importarle mas, le ofreció llevarlo hasta su dormitorio, por si encontraba a Prusia en el camino, Arthur tartamudeo un poco, y negó con la cabeza.  
>-Me preguntaba si no te importaría...-hizo una pausa, estaba siendo poco modesto al pedir aquel pequeño favor, volvió a retomar la palabra, cuidando aun mas lo que salia de su boca, Francis lo miro extrañado, mientras observaba minuciosamente cada acto que tenia el ingles, pues le parecían demasiado lindos.<br>-Quería preguntarte, si quizá, tú podrías...si no es molestia, darme alojo en tu dormitorio- exhalando pesadamente y algo sonrojado  
>Francia sonrío de nuevo<br>-no ahí problema si comparto el cuarto con alguien mas?- dijo un tanto nervioso el francés, puso los ojos en blanco al recordar a su compañero de cuarto  
>-eh...supongo que no, pero tu...compañero estará de acuerdo?<br>-Si no es así, puede irse a dormir a cualquier otro lado- tomando la mano del ingles y llevándoselo con el

El dormitorio francés no quedaba tan lejos del suyo, el ojiazul suspiro al sacar la llave y abrir, abrió parcialmente la puerta y hecho un vistazo, al parecer no había nadie, suspiro mas tranquilamente y abrió en su totalidad la puerta blanca, dejando pasar al ingles primero, Arthur miro el cuarto, con una litera y una cama individual, era el primer cuarto que había visto así, pues el suyo tenia 2 literas, suspirando dio varios pasos, visualizando todo a su alrededor, vio que en una parte estaba arreglado mientras que en otra era un completo desastre, nunca se había tomado la molestia de preguntar con quien compartía cuarto, hasta ese momento no tenia la necesidad

de saberlo.  
>-o-oye Francia...con quien compartes cuarto?<br>Francia lo miro con dulzura  
>-No te has dado cuenta mon cheri? - mientras señalaba una cobija de pollitos sobre la cama individual y una de tomates en la litera de abajo, Inglaterra se quedo totalmente pasmado, dependiendo de lo que pasaba con Francia en este momento, ninguno de los integrantes de BFT le era de su agrado, España y el habían sido buenos amigos, hasta que algo no le pareció al ingles y se peleo con el, pero el que mas le inquietaba era el Pruso, su tormento desde que entro a la academia, le odiaba de una misma manera o peor que al francés, hasta ese momento claro, hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto<br>-Sucede algo mon ami?- viendo la cara del ingles y su repentino cambio de humor  
>-no no, nada- sonrió el ingles mirando la cama del francés, perfecta para estar en ella, se veía cómoda, pero el intrigo una idea...de cuantas personas habían dormido ahí su idea se le borro en un instante, pues el sueño se apoderaba de el, Francis lo abrazo por la espalda<br>-Creo que... tendrás que dormir en mi cama cheri~- el tono de voz de este era bajo y sensual, con un toque de lujuria como cuando le molestaba, el anglosajón se erizo un poco y de un salto paso a estar cara a cara con el  
>-ajajaja! si verdad, bueno ejeje...yo...<br>Francia le sonrió y paso a subirse a la litera, acomodando las cobijas de una forma, tomo una almohada y bajo de ahi  
>-Bien...descansa -sonrió y se acomodo en el sofá, tirando latas de refresco, una que otra de cerveza, y demás basura al suelo<br>-Oye..espera...-estaba poco seguro de lo que iba a decir- no es necesario que...duermas ahí...-"que estoy diciendo" se repetía el ingles de manera constante en su pensamiento- porque no...duermes conmigo...- si, el lo había dicho y al parecer no se arrepentía, Perplejo el galo le miro, sus instintos eran mas que su sentido común, como no negarse el dormir cerca del ingles.


	4. Ideas

Francia no se daba una explicación lógica a lo que el inglés le había pedido, no podía contra su instinto pero ahora las cosas eran sumamente diferentes, antes lo hubiera hecho con el simple afán de hacerle enojar, sin embargo hoy todo cambiaba, Inglaterra seguía con la petición en el aire, no se arrepentía pero sí temía que el francés tomara una idea errónea del asunto, además que tampoco podía dejarle dormir en un sillón, pasaron varios minutos e interrogantes en la cabeza de cada uno, para que la petición fuera denegada un par de veces, inglaterra insistió poniendo pretextos desde que un caballero inglés no podía dejar que su benefactor pasará como algun criado hasta la excusa de que sí no dormía con alguien no consciliba el sueño y era por eso que siempre se abrazaba a Gales, a francis no le quedo de otra que aceptar acompañarlo hasta que durmiera y después dejarle en esa cama ahí sólo Arthur se sintió complacido y a la vez nervioso, subió las pequeñas escaleras de la litera y se acomodó teniendo cuidado de no levantarse de más y golpearse en el techo, el ojiazul subió después y se recosto por encima de las cobijas, Arthur le insistió que así no iba a poder acurrucar y el galo sólo lo abrazo.  
>-petit...<br>-yes?  
>-no sabes mentir- sonrio levemente francia, tomando una mano de este y besándola<br>-entonces sí sabías idiota...porque me dejaste que te suplicará?-fruncio levemente el ceño, con vergüenza y un tanto de rencor  
>-quería ver que tan capaz eres de lograr algo<br>Un bastardo, francis bonnefoy era un gran y bien formado bastardo, eso sí, era el bastardo que más quería y como consecuencia era su bastardo. No tardó más de 10 minutos en conciliar el sueño, francia no podía, así que se quedo contemplando la suave respiración del pequeño, el cual no soltaba del amarre de mano en que lo tenía, perdió la conciencia de tiempo y quedó igualmente dormido, protegiendo a su dulce caballero.  
>El sol pegaba en el fino rostro del inglés, aquel sol de las 8:30 a.m iluminaba por la gran ventana el cuarto, eso lo hizo despertar y darse cuenta que a su lado estaba francia y que había roto la promesa de irse cuando estuviera profundamente dormido, no le importó, incluso lo considero tierno, miro el pequeño reloj de pared que yacia frente las camas, agradeció que fuera sábado pues para un día laboral era bastante tarde, movió al galo para despertarlo, pero parecía más una roca, se acercó para comprobar que respiraba, su respiración era callada y muy suave, lo volvió a mover sin éxito.<br>-quizá...sí...-acercandose lentamente a los labios del francés cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, observó con uno de los ojos azules de este se abrían lentamente, así que tomo una almohada y con todo el odio guardado se la estrello en la cara  
>-ya despierta fucking lazy!<br>al francés no le quedó más que despertar bien, bajo primero de la litera pateo levemente al español que estaba cómodamente dormido en el suelo, le aventó una manzana al albino, el británico miraba desde arriba, observaba como en delirios el español babeaba y repetía el nombre de lovino una y otra vez,era entretenido, también tenía la oportunidad de ver a prusia en su habitad natural, mirar como dormía y tratar de comprender porque austria, uno de los más disiplinados de la escuela se había fijado en ese pecado de la naturaleza  
>-l'anglaterre~ bajaras?- saliendo del cuartito de baño, en pijama pero con<p>

la cara limpia, se dirigía a su ropero  
>-ah...sí en un momento bajo<br>-oui~- guiñando un ojo y sonriendo, Arthur bajo de la cama y miro a los otros 2 inquilinos hostiles que estaban ahí, le daba ansias molestarlos mientras dormían en cambio una mejor idea pasó por su cabeza, darles una prueba de lo que era una buena comida, al puso sazón inglés, se dirigió a la cocina donde era de esperarse que estos 3 tuvieran ingredientes, decidió hacerles un desayuno campirano a la inglesa, algo que incluso

sus hermanos no negarían en probar, sacó de la nevera algunas papas, zanahorias, jitomates, otras verduras y huevos, puso a calentar la sartén mientras lavaba y partía las verduras y demás ingredientes, preparó un gran omelette al estilo reina victoria con algunos scones de cebolla y jugo de varias naranjas, era la primera vez que su comida se veía comestible y olia bien, tanto que fue lo que despertó al español.  
>-Pero que francia se despertó antes y nos ha hecho de desayunar- brincando en el estómago del pruso<br>-eh...? al fin?  
>-pero sí te estoy diciendo tío! despierta!<br>Francia pasó al lado de ambos y ninguno se dio cuenta que el francés no había cocinado  
>-mon cheri? -mirando al inglés que quitaba la basura de una pequeña mesa frente al sillón, y ponía platos servidos y vasos con líquido dentro<br>-good morning france, me tomé la libertad de cocinar el desayuno para los cuatro- la sangre del francés se congelo, sus músculos de la cara tubieron un espasmo que parecía una sonrisa lo cual alegro al inglés que traía los scones, francia seguía helado, pero no podía hacerle el feo a la comida, aunque, temía de que los otros dos le despreciaran el desayuno, suplicó a Dios por la comida y los estómagos de los cuatro, cuando llegaron el pruso y españa  
>-FRANCIA! ICH LIEBE DICH!-grito estruendoroso el albino- Danke! desde hoy eres más que mi amigo eres mi bruder!<br>-jolines tío extrañaba tú sazón con exclusividad- dijo el español antes de sentarse a comer- un momento pero sí sólo somos 3, porque ahí 4 platos- mirando el plato para el sobrante, gilberth miro al francés que sólo decía sí con la cabeza y evadia la pregunta  
>-sucede algo?- pregunto el pruso<br>-algo? a que te refieres con algo? ajajajajaja!-mientras volteaba a la cocineta  
>-te encuentras bien francisco? -le pregunto el español llevándose el tenedor a la boca<br>-pero sí estoy bien- se notaba nervioso hasta de las miradas  
>-bueno...PROVECHO!-gritaron al unísono los dos chicos<br>-acaso jamás les dijeron que se come hasta que todos estén en la mesa-llega el inglés con la jarra de jugo y los scones, antonio y gilbert quedaron helados y pasaron sus bocados con dificultad, no podían discutir nada pues habían terminado con su porción de desayuno  
>-caray, ya decía yo que esto no sabe a francia- lloraba un poco el español, prusia decidió no hablar, por respeto a su amigo que comía con dificultad pero mucha paciencia la comida inglesa junto con el chef, inglaterra se sentía bien con cada actuado delicioso del francés, mientras los otros 2 comían un scone cada uno, con dificultad, todo por su amigo, todo por tener unidad, todo para conservar al bad friends trio<p> 


	5. Je t'aime and I Love you

Cada mañana una hermosa sonrisa saludaba a Francis, todas las mañanas al cruzar la puerta del salón europeo Inglaterra lo recibía con su característico tsunderismo, pero no existía día en que los ojos azules vieran que esa sonrisa desapareciera, vivían una relación con sus altos y bajos, con las limitaciones que en un internado se pueden encontrar, sin embargo eran sumamente felices, en todo tiempo se les veía juntos, incluso el francés comenzó a ser más puntual y ordenado, cosa que extrañaba a propios y extraños, por alguna razón los acosos del francés se hechaban de menos, es más, a decir verdad con el rubio enamorado el BFT carecía de acosos en nombre del amor, y el egosentrismo con la pasión se debilitaban un poco, aún así la felicidad de su amigo era más importante que imponer reglas, o españa decía eso mientras tacleaba al albino celoso, antonio no se cansaba de intentar convencer al pruso que todos tenían el mismo derecho de ser felices y salir con quien fuera como lo hacia el ojirojo. Sin embargo el tiempo transcurrido era pesado para inglaterra, no tanto en su vida sentimental, más bien por su familia, escocia no terminaba de decirle que sí tenía relaciones sexuales usara condón, enfátisando lo cascos ligeros de francia, terminando con la frase: "sí después de tener sexo no puedes sentarte servirás bien para la escolta británica de la reina", las irlandas no dejaban de saltar a su lado cantando algún jueguito infantil sobre los noviazgos, a los 16 y seguir con esas inmadureces, según Arthur, era tiempo y dinero invertido en educación totalmente perdido, quizá el único que le escuchaba y aconsejaba cuando algunas cosas no salían bien era Gales, era como la hermana mayor a la que se puede acudir por consejos de chicos y belleza, aunque, en realidad era hermano y sólo iba por consejos de chicos, pues con su novio tenía bastante de belleza.  
>Pasaban los días, las hermosas experiencias y otras no tanto, el inglés y francés eran más que felices era raro ver que dos personas que se golpeaban, molestaban y amenazaban de muerte convivieran en una melosa relación, la idea del sexo no llegaba más haya de una propuesta indecoroza de parte del galo, siempre provocando sonrojos, tics nerviosos y algunos reclamos cómo "tengo cara de prostituta o de almohada" o "sí tanto quieres coger usa algún hoyo de la pared" de parte del británico, pero la idea era constante al igual que las peticiones, inglaterra ponía pretextos como el llegar casto al altar hasta el típico femenino del dolor de cabeza, una vez Arthur acepto, pero término arrepintiendose al sentir las manos del francés en lugares indebidos para el, aún reprimido el instinto de francia, nunca se le vio buscando sus necesidades en otra parte.<br>Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, un día común y corriente el anglosajon recibió una noticia, francia tendría que dejar la escuela por problemas familiares, terminaría la preparatoria en una escuela de su país pues no podía estar lejos de

su parentela, al principio inglaterra no lo creyó, incluso le acusó de hacerle tal pésima broma, estaba frío, tenía miedo de perderle, se culpo de todo el tiempo que había peleado con el, llegó a pensar en irse con este, estaba nervioso, no podía creer en que fuera verdad pero le costaba imaginarse la noticia siendo una mentira, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, el galo no tuvo más opción que abrazar a su caballerito, acariciar levemente sus mejillas, secandó las lágrimitas que en

ellas escapaban, Arthur se intentaba hacer el fuerte, pero no podía, no quería, se intento consolar en el cálido abrazo que su bastardo le concedía, en el hombro del ojiazul las lágrimas se dejaban caer, francis le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que nada pasaría y que aunque transcurrieran los años el amor seguiría intacto  
>-calla tú poesía barata, idiota- sollozaba el anglosajon, pese a todo francia no lo soltaba, no dejaba de prometer hermosas palabras para consolarlo, Inglaterra no paraba su llanto, de manera se sentía culpable, aunque no tuviera nada que ver, el cielo estaba nublado como los sentimientos de francia, tomo el fino menton contrario, besándo con ternura, como para sellar el desplegado de promesas, por un momento todo se calmo para el ojiverde, se perdía en el beso, nada malo existía, nada lo podía lastimar en ese momento, inglaterra no dudo de sus sentimientos, deseaba estar por última vez con el galo, de una manera linda y más íntima que el patio escolar, cuando sus labios se despegaron con un sincero brillo y un gran sonrojo inglaterra expresó todo con un acento malo de francés<br>-Je t'aime- abrazandole nuevamente  
>-I love you- el acento frances sobre oraciones en inglés eran totalmente rebuscadas y muy pomposas, aún así ambos lo sentían y no veían error en nada de lo que el otro expresara, nuevamente sus labios se juntaron, ahora de manera más profunda y duradera, pues eran los primeros 'te amo' que se daban sin pensarlo o buscando el momento mas oportuno francia acaricia las finas facciones del británico, luchando contra su reflejo de cerrar completamente los ojos pues no deseaba perderse por ningún motivo la expresión del contrario, intensificando la pasión de este acto, Arthur sólo se dejaba llevar, sintiendo como deseaba estar aún más cerca del francés, se separó un poco, respirando agitado le susurro al galo en el oído, estaba aceptando la propuesta que siempre se había negado, francis no lo cuestionó más, tomando tranquilamente su mano yendo a los dormitorios, un poco nervioso estaba el anglosajón, aunque a la vez emocionado, entraron a la habitación de francia, cuando cerro la puerta se avalanso con un tierno abrazo al menor, que temblaba un poco<br>-y...sí vienen los otros 2? -preguntando con preocupación de su privacidad  
>-no te preocupes mon petit L'Angleterre, me preocuparia más sí alguno de tus hermanos nos viera-acto seguido se dispuso a llevar al inglés a la litera, entre besos y palabras lindas, entre sentimientos lindos y miedos, con el nerviosismo de ambas partes, inglaterra subió primero, después francia para seguir ahí su idílio de amor, besándo los labios finos del inglés, acariciando por encima del uniforme escolar, tratando de hacer confiar al ojiverde que nada le pasaría, entre miradas cómplices y alguna sonrisita tímida la ropa comenzaba a quedar a un lado, aún así todo lo que se hacian era caricias íntimas, besos más atrevidos y aún más éxitantes, la intimidad se hacia más cómplice de los actos<p>

-te lastimó mon cheri?  
>-no...e-estoy bien- decía entre cortado el británico, francis seguía,tanto moviéndose lentamente dentro de el, besando y acariciando, a ninguno le interesaba lo exterior, no sabían sí había alguien más en la habitación, ellos sólo se amaban, perdieron la razón del tiempo, pudieron haber sido horas o quizá unos simples minutos lo que duro esa pasión, abrazados se quedaron sobre la litera superior, lo habían hecho, incluso era mejor de lo que cada uno pensó,<p>

platicando de cualquier cosa, compartiendo calor, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento, Arthur cerraba los ojos de cansancio, Francis lo abrazo aún más, ambos descansaron, juntos, como siempre deberían estar, quizá no físicamente pero sí sentimental.


	6. Epilogo

~~Epilogo~~  
>Han pasado por lo menos 5 años desde esa entonces, Arthur a veces lo recuerda, incluso se pone nostálgico al recordar como vio al francés subir a un coche y alejarse de la reja del instituto, aún así ese sentimiento de amor lo ah reprimido, odia recordar cuan feliz fue en su época de preparatoria, muchas veces cuando observa a los demás países que desde esa entonces hasta la fecha siguen con la misma pareja le invade el sentimiento, Gales aún lo escucha y consuela, pero es más complicado, por las múltiples ocupaciones de ambos.<br>Un día sin pensarlo decidió salir a dar un paseo, para calmar los nervios que ser un reino le causaba, escondiendo las manos en las bolsas se sentó a lado de alguien que leía el diario, no prestó atención, tampoco el tipo con el periódico, no pasaron más de 20 minutos, este se levanto dejando un lugar a lado del inglés, nadie se sentó. Al regresar de noche en la sala platicando con Scotland una persona de cabello rubio y largo, sacó gris y una mirada azul le saludo  
>-bonjour L'anglaterre~-teniendo la modestia de lavantárse y abrazarlo, nuevamente con el estaba francia, había vuelto y no cambio mucho, seguía siendo más alto que el, no dijo nada, inglaterra se dejó envolver en el abrazo, controlando sus menudas ganas de llorar.<p> 


End file.
